


Home

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Missing Moments, set after the end of s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Just a daily moment in John Watson's life. Set after the end of s4.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 23





	Home

“Sherlock, I’m home!”- John shouted as soon as he entered the door of the flat, carrying two heavy bags into his hands.

Home. He and little Rosie had moved back with Sherlock soon after Mary had died; John felt too alone in his new house and (even though he didn’t want to admit it) he missed his best friend too much and he needed him by his side. 

So, after more or less a month since he’d lost his wife, Dr. John Watson was back to 221b Baker Street. It hadn’t been weird or uncomfortable like John had imagined…He had figured that, with his pain still fresh in his memory and the hurt he and his best friend had caused each other in the last period, it wouldn’t have felt the same. But he discovered he was wrong: coming back to his and Sherlock’s flat had seemed the most natural thing, as if that was the place where he had always belonged. 

Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were back together at last, and everything seemed to have found its right place in the world.

“Shut up, John!” Oh, how he’d missed being yelled at by Sherlock. 

The detective put his finger on his mouth and scolded John with his eyes, urging him to be silent. 

“Don’t yell, John, Rosie’s just fallen asleep. You’ll wake her up.” 

“How did you manage to make her fall asleep? She wouldn’t let me rest last night, I had to cuddle her and hold her all the time and still she wouldn’t close her eyes for more than ten minutes.”

“Quite simple, John. I played her my tune on the violin.”

“Really? Wow, I didn't even about music to calm her down. ”

"That's because I'm the clever one, remember?"

"Okay, now you've just gone and ruined everything as always." 

Sherlock put on a smug smile when he heard John saying those words; he knew he didn't mean them. The doctor had always been the only person who didn’t complain about Sherlock’s habit of playing the violin at any time of the day. (Or, at least, he didn’t complain that much.)

“Yeah, well, you know, she’s always very nice when she’s with me” said Sherlock, with a proud voice that John hadn’t heard many times. “She doesn’t cry all the time; instead she seems to like when I play with her.” 

“That’s because she’s still too young to understand what an arsehole you are” was the comeback. 

“I concede that to you” smiled the detective. 

“She will change her mind when she grows up.” 

“You didn’t.”

“Yeah, and you should consider yourself very lucky about that. You’ve risked many times, you know that.” 

“And still here you are, my dear John, so I guess that it is fair for me to say that I’ve won.”

It was really nice to have these little chats again, the two of them bickering like an old married couple; there had been a (short) time when the bickering had been replaced by hurtful words, fights and remorse so now it was almost cathartic for the two of them to talk like they used to. 

John had really missed this. He felt so bad now whenever he thought about he’d treated Sherlock after Mary’s death, all the shit he’d given him. He’d felt so angry and hurt and he’d believed that taking it out on someone would make him feel better; but it hadn’t, of course. 

The thing was, he really wasn’t mad at Sherlock: he knew his friend had nothing to do with Mary’s death. It had been her decision to jump in front of Sherlock that night, protecting him from the gunshot and taking the bullet in his place. It had been her who’d decided to give up her life to save Sherlock’s, because deep down she knew that John couldn’t survive losing his best friend a second time. And John knew it too: he was devasted about losing Mary, but he wouldn’t have been able to cope with the thought of losing Sherlock Holmes again. That was what he was mad about: everyone he loved seemed to slip away from him, and he didn’t want to go through all that pain again. 

But, as he’d realized later, it is what it is: the past cannot be changed and even if what it is is shit, you have to accept it and go on. So he had done: he’d tried to go on, for Rosie mainly, but also for Mary and for himself…And Sherlock, as Mary had foreseen, had been the one who’d helped him come out of his hell. 

“Thank you for helping me with her, by the way” he said to his best friend, his voice full of gratefulness. “I don’t always say this, but coming back here has really helped me a lot and I’m glad to live with you again. Working cases together like we used to, getting tea with Mrs. Hudson, playing with Rosie while you show her your disgusting experiments with eyeballs and thumbs…These things keep me sane, and I wouldn’t feel this way if I hadn’t come back here.”

Sherlock listened to every word, without saying anything. John knew his friend wasn’t really comfortable when it came to express emotions or react to heartfelt discourses, mainly because Sherlock didn’t get many nice things said about him. Everyone knew how great a man he was, but they didn’t know how good he was. But the look in his eyes, full of affection, pride and yes, also love, told John everything he needed to know. 

“And you’re right”, he went on, “it appears that Rosie really likes you. She smiles the biggest when she’s with you. And you know, seeing you with a baby in your arms is really-“

“Heart-warming?”

“Terryfing, actually” said John, joking to made his friend more comfortable. A little laugh came out of Sherlock’s mouth. 

“But, seriously now: seeing how you two get along makes me happy, and I’m quite sure she will like you even when she’s older…In fact, I’m sure she will like you even more as soon as she grows up and realizes how smart you are and how good a friend you’ve been to me. You said in the past that I’d saved your life in many occasions, but let me tell you this, Sherlock Holmes: this time around, it was you who saved me. And I will forever be grateful to you for that.” 

Sherlock had some tears in his eyes now. 

John concluded: “And when one day my daughter will tell me how much she admires you, I will tell her she’s right and be proud of her, just as much as I’m proud of you, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock spoke: “Thank you, John. And I know I made this promise before, with unsatisfying results, but I guarantee you I’ll be there for you and for her. I will be by your side whenever you need me and I hope one day she will like me as much as I like her.”

“It really is surprising hearing you talk this way, you know.You really care about her, don’t you?” smiled John.

“She’s a Watson, of course I care about her.” 

John got closer to Sherlock and hugged him, feeling his best friend’s arms slowly but firmly responding to the hug. 

It was so good to be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was rewatching Sherlock last week and it made me wanna write something about these characters I love so much. it's my first work in this fandom so please forgive me if it's not good! and also please feel free to add any comments, advice, suggestions, whatever you want to tell me is greatly appreciated! thanks for reading :)


End file.
